


Славный Реванш

by dull_accountant, Dva_Stula



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП, Слава КПСС
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Versus, rap battle, гнокси, мирон федоров - Freeform, оксигнойный - Freeform, русский рэп - Freeform, слава карелин - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Фик по фандому баттл рэпа в виде баттл рэпа.





	Славный Реванш

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас терзают смутные сомнения по поводу узнанных отсылок к культурным явлениям или чьим-нибудь твитам, можете спросить в комментариях.  
> Единственное, что действительно важно узнать, это цитату из Гоголя.
> 
> Хотим заметить, что часть Оксимирона мы написали до его твита про "Солнце мертвых", так что если с "Опять надо жить" мы промазали, то с эпитетом "лубочный" угадали.

**Раунд 1**

_Оксимирон:_

Да… Да-да, ну ты, Славка и сдал:  
Я как дал, так обратно возьму.  
Был парной, а теперь ты остыл,  
И свернулся, и скис, обосрался в своем дадаизме.  
Опустел пьедестал, поток слов поредел,  
Пароход современности твой заржавел,  
Пока мой, философский, плывет.  
Ты, как рыба об лед, раскрошен на куски,  
Ты блюешь с передоза лубочной тоски.  
В титанических муках давил свой альбом,  
Обдрочился на Летова, кончил говном. 

И мне жалко тебя – репутация рэппера по фигуре кроется и намертво лепится,  
И для фанов своих ты всегда был шутом, и микстейпы твои нелепицами.  
Не буду лукавить – забавные штучки. Развлекательны – да. Остроумны – окей. Злободневны – быть может, но легкомысленны. Хей!  
Пастух-скоморох собрал жадную паству, сколотил броский образ, вякал и корчился, в дегте и перьях паяц. Но когда годами смеешься в лицо и выкидываешь коленца, не жди, что сопли и слезы станут публике божьей росой. Ведь КПСС – не второй Виктор Цой.  
Славка-дурак щедро потчевал зрелищем битых на баттлах ебал, получая свой хлеб, ну и что же теперь? Получается, ты стратегически ждал столько лет, чтобы встать во весь рост? Со своим кликушеским хныканьем никому ты на хуй на не упал!

_Оксимирон показывает у себя на уровне пояса._

Наш Славик пускай и дылда, но поэт он крошечный, вот такого росточка.  
Слава Славе Хабаровцу! Двадцать семь лет в лаптях он дрых на печи, копоти не боясь, и носил в животе, как под сердцем дитя, опус свой, зараженный апатией.  
Жаль, не сделал аборт – вышло так себе.  
Наш Славка дурная мать – да что взять с него.  
Твой помойный альбом – это гнойный ковчег... 

_Толпа кричит._

_Оксимирон смотрит в камеру:_ Привет, Эрнесто, земля тебе пухом!

Твой помойный альбом – это гнойный ковчег.  
Ты паршивый калека, позоришь коллег,  
причисляя себя к лику русского рэпа.  
Песнь овцы, песня мышки, глухаря и кукушки.  
Накукуй, сколько жить мне еще, недоБродский?  
Да подсунь ты альбом гею-Джонни в гнездо,  
Даже тот не признал бы отцовство!  
Не зашел питекантроп? Тебе челюсть моя не понравилась? Да ты челядь, Карелин! Я бы очень хотел внести конструктивной критики, но увы! Не запомнил я и строки из твоей заунывной лирики. Твоя жизнь – паралич? Перейдем же на личности. 

Почти сразу заснул и как Данте в аду,  
Задыхался в чаду из твоих поэтических высеров.  
Что идет в трек-листе за «Следы на снегу»?  
Я названия точно сказать не смогу –  
Пять минут со значком бесконечности.  
Оказался с тобой на десятом кругу – кругу скуки увековеченной.  
Скуки зубодробительной, с ампутированными конечностями.  
Колесо пустотелой бездарности, монотонности, фальши, претензии.  
Пока слушал альбом твой, Соня, Окси вылечился от бессонницы,  
Бесприданница ты моя, бесталанная суицидница!

_Толпа кричит снова._

Ты считаешь, я куплен Западом? Да тебя не взяли бы даром там.  
Ты с Крыловым любовью занялся? Мифологию изнасиловал!  
Да сам Пропп бы воспрял и тебя пристрелил за такую попытку бескрылую.  
Пожалеем же толсторылого, однобокого и убогого, Славку бедного, одинокого.  
Говоришь ты, что я не умею дружить, а твои дружбаны – заводской эталон?  
Если так, мне не нужно друзей миллион. Ни один не сказал, тот же Фаллен МС: «Слава, Слава, не пой, лучше про-из-но-си!». 

_Оксимирон говорит на ухо Гнойному противным тонким голоском:_

Стой, не пой, Славка, не разевай роток, мышка, тугоухая зайка моя! Помолчи, светик, постыдись!

 _Гнойный:_ Отсоси.

_Оксимирон смеется._

Ты говорил, я не держу руку на пульсе? А я пытался, где только пульс у тебя не щупал,  
не нашел бита крови на мертвом альбоме, тоже мне жизненная эмульсия!  
Блеешь под сэмплы с патефона бабули: ты просто не умеешь читать, чмо,  
хабаровская хабалка на баттлах-ходулях, девочка с амбицией большого города.

Пусть стихи твои не хуйня, но ты не умеешь их исполнять,  
твоя борзопись как борзый писк моськи, что лает на слона диссами,  
но не имеет своего голоса.  
И если в прошлый раз я гордо покинул поле боя, побежденный достойным врагом,  
то теперь мне неловко и даже стыдно за свой предыдущий кон.  
Все пришли послушать бодрый протест,  
А твои тексты сырое тесто, да и пекарь ты никудышный.  
Слова без дрожжей не вызывают дрожи. Вызывайте за Славкой дрожки  
Перегруз древнерусской тоски дотащил до доски...  
Гробовой. Раунд! 

_Гнойный, лениво потягиваясь:_

Раньше ты был царь Давид, а теперь не плодовит!

Вообще не очень ясно чего ты меня сюда приволок,  
Ведь в прошлый раз ты лбом уперся в потолок.  
Не моя вина, что у тебя лестничный умишко.  
Оно ясно, нужно было придумывать панчи, задрот  
А ты читал книжки, вот и попал в переплет.  
Но разъебать тебя по второму кругу говно вопрос.  
Начнем раунд стихотворением – ты будешь рад.  
Я тоже снимаю с себя авторские полномочия –  
За меня зачитает мой мертвый комрад  
Даниил Заточник.

Как и ты, я немного изменил детали. 

_Откашливается и читает, наращивая темп:_

Однажды Мирончик пошел на рэп баттл,  
Взяв хуцпу, неймдроппинг и пафос с собой.  
Разъеб всех, вибрируя, как перфоратор,  
Губу раскатал и вернулся домой.

Однажды Мирончик записывал сольник.  
Жиган прописал ему в пафос ногой.  
За хуцпу неймдроппнул его с колокольни,  
А Шокк из Берлина махает рукой.

Однажды Мирончик записывал сольник,  
Захуцпил концепт ниибацца какой.  
Заслушал до дыр его питерский школьник,  
Неймдроппинг и пафос измазав кончой.

Однажды Мирончик пошел на рэп баттл,  
Хуцпатый и пафосный супергерой.  
Уныло форсил он неймдроп жидковатый,  
Губу закатал и вернулся домой!

_В толпе смеются и хлопают._

Ты попал под меня как на скользких путях под трамвай.  
Ты бежал по дорожке  
И тебе перерезало ножки?  
Раз решил снова сыграть в короля горы не зевай, говнарь.  
Не играй упоротым, а то привет, передоз!  
Ты и так лысый весь и больной, маленький заинька мой!  
Зайчих почем зря не еби, не то подхватишь хламидиоз.  
И хламиду обосранную подтяни, а то жопа торчит,  
Какой-нибудь серый волк насильственный нанесет визит  
На черном бумере или геленвагене.  
Че ты мне сделаешь, вечный вахтер,  
Я тебе еще в прошлый раз сопли утер.  
Огородный герой, хоть вопи во всю голосину,  
Я гидра – куча голов и все немытые!  
Отрубишь Соньку, вырастет Дядька  
И плюнет на пархатую лысину.

Ты не автор, а переводчик,  
Не Джосс Уидон, а Андреасян,  
Ты не Цукерберг, ты Дуров.  
Пусть на русской сцене установил диктатуру,  
Все таскал с запада и так увлекся,  
Что проще уже сунуть свою хуцпу в задний проход,  
Сесть на пароход философский и съебаться, поросенок Окси.  
А там с трапа упадешь в объятия Баширу.  
Глядишь, вскоре сочетаетесь династическим браком,  
Голуби мира для Хизбаллы с ЦАХАЛом  
Ну а мы здесь поднимем за вас бокалы!

Открою секрет Оксимирона всем остальным особенным снежинкам:  
На деле каждый может быть Окси, вот вам состав-с-консервантами.  
У него два полярных модуса: то он всех поливает из говнолейки,  
При этом скачет, играя в классика, тряся скукоженными талантами.  
Не дай бог кто забудет, что этот хуила учился не в каком-то таджикском колледже, а в сраном Оксфорде!  
Привычным эпитетам сворачивает шейки  
И кормит свое ожиревшее эго с пипетки.  
Другой тип нередкий – любовная лирика,  
(издевательским тоном)  
Печальная и проникновенная. Придержите, дамы, свои яйцеклетки!  
Вот, из любимого:

Скучно. Мрачно. Без приключений.  
Ни печали, ни палачей.  
Случай. Встреча морских течений.  
Помолчали - и стал ничей.

Извиняйте, попутал! Это была строфа Полозковой.  
Легко оплошать – один сорт клубничной пошлости.

Так что я здесь делаю?  
Мужик, все знают – сиквелы это отстой.  
А ты как отличница, которая не верит в своей неуд.  
Не можешь смириться, что тебя разъебал прораб пивной.  
Хотя утверждал снисходительно, что баттл со мной дал тебе новую перспективу.  
Лестно, но я не заметил. Могли б зашить пару свежих тем в нашу диву,  
Пока она на столе у Маркула распевала лежа!  
Ты не выйдешь за рамки полозковщины и выпендрежа,  
Не выйдешь из своей бинарной системы,  
Считаешь себя дохуя революционером,  
Просветителем народных масс и богемы?  
Берегись, Пугачев неизбежно становится Пугачевой,  
Кукловод становится Куклачёвым,  
Обласканный языками таблоидов и педовок.  
Это короткая поездка и в ней мало остановок…  
Подожди, дай я тоже тебя похвалю!  
После затянувшегося молчания ты выпустил за один сентябрь аж четыре трека.  
Жаль, что все они одинаковые, как четыре вскукарека.  
Последний выдох господина ЖОПЭ.  
Ты, как Грозный в слободе хочешь,  
Чтоб к тебе холопья прибежали с челобитной жалиться.  
Умоляли ВЕРНИСЬ, КОРМИЛЕЦ, МЫ ВЫБРАЛИ ЛЖЕ ЦАРЯ.  
Один раз придут, второй, а на третий не подадут и рубля,  
Потому что всем интересно смотреть, как рубят головы,  
А не твое кулинарное шоу с Дизастером по фейстайму.  
Ты не Чендлер, ты Моника и хочешь всем нравиться.  
Собирай, пока можешь обильные лавры литрами в тампон  
Собирай Олимпийский по новой, полные залы кинотеатров, Митра,  
Управляй гламуром и дискурсом - но помни, что ты обречён!  
Раунд!

**Раунд 2**

_Оксимирон:_

Сокрушитель тирана, согласно клише, сам становится им и встает в эту нишу,  
Но мой сплав таланта титановый, твоя слава – папье-маше.  
Прана выдохлась? Мои кореши Слово выставят с голой задницей,  
Вы зажравшиеся нувориши с поэтической импотенцией.  
Ты простой официант – подавай вермишель –  
И победу свою взял под дикий процент  
Я коллектор, сдеру с тебя финишный цент,  
А ты прячься в сиротской плаценте – 

Вылезай, Славик, из папиного кресла!

Ты протянул руку  
Публика ждала кукиш,  
А вышел кулак с соплями,  
Что ты ночами наматывал,  
Вколачиваясь в него же,  
Напрочь стирая кожу. 

За душой у Славки все девчачьи сопли да мышкины слезки,  
Но как рот откроет и петь начнет – у всех уши кровоточат.  
Вместо Славы КПСС получили Соню СПГС  
Вот он, матриархат! 

Слабо выступил Славка. Сивка-Бурка не шибко перебить постаралась мою первую скрипку. Помогите мне, знахарь! Подскажите диагноз. Упахался? Размылся, точно шрифт на вчерашней газете подмоченной? Наш конфликт не закончен. А баттлы нельзя завершать многоточием. Может я русский Тупак, но Гнойный не Бигги, это мой Империум, я на квадриге, а ты с дивана вставай, мамкин рэпер, на бой с собственной ленью. Ломать просто, строить трудно, трутень, теперь тебе есть, что терять.  
Пусть альбом-фронтиспис гравировкой гранитной стал, со счетов ты списан как музыкант, мезозойские твари твои биты, они вымрут как мамонты и трилобиты. Но ты раньше геройски сек панчами, а теперь тебя лупит Джуди.

_Оксимирон вдруг замолкает секунд на пять._

_Потом произносит:_

В чем же дело? Почему он зассал? Потому что он знает, что у меня есть одна интересная история, и не хочет, чтобы я ее рассказывал. Странно, что он вообще пришел. 

_Гнойный равнодушно кивает._

_Оксимирон:_

Итак! Только сегодня, за счет ресторации уникальный коктейль “Прощай, репутация”: декокт от амбиции, микстура по акции, чтобы гордость купировать, на место вернуть, не микстейп, а кул стори.  
Всемирно известный Окси-бармен угощает. Унция истины, цедра подробностей, да присыпать граммом таланта.  
Депрессивные любите сказки? Сейчас вам одну расскажу. Из тех что войдет в паноптикум мифов Версуса. Да и Слова. И всего русского баттл рэпа. Вы меня знаете, я из чего угодно сделаю эпос, но Гнойный того не стоит. Потянет на анекдот. Несуразный казус. Городскую легенду типа про крокодилов в подземке. 

Я проиграл четыре месяца назад....

_Гнойный, весело:_

Тогда я натянул тебе глаза на зад!

_Все смеются, Оксимирон холодно ухмыляется, задрав подбородок._

_Оксимирон:_

Я проиграл четыре месяца назад. Не знаю, кто тогда был виноват.  
Выбрал несчастливый аутфит? Может встал с утра не с той ноги?  
Вовремя не ублажил харит? Не вписался между двух Харибд,  
Между гонором и раздобытым троном.  
Раздразнил я пролетариат?

Неважно. Раз в год и палка стреляет.

После я пошел выпить, один клуб, другой,  
третий, какая-то очередная Соня, которая отчаянно делала вид,  
что не знает, кто я такой...  
Как сложно ей было называть меня придуманным ради смеха Мишей,  
Когда она встала раком, упершись в раковину рукой.  
Я просил ее быть потише,  
Но сам так и не кончил – такое, дети, бывает, когда вы слишком много бухаете. 

Дома хотел поиграть в приставку и лечь,  
Но тут в половину четвертого стук. Колотят.  
Я подумал – кого еще принесло? Пристава?  
Фанатку припадочную? Знаете, из таких:  
“Может бартер? Вы мне трюизмы, я вам – оргазмы!”  
Открываю. А там этот стоит.  
_(Оксимирон кивает на Гнойного)_  
И веник свой выставил. И это не эвфемизм! Словарный веник!  
Трясется как неврастеник. Я ему: “Дурачок, ты чего не празднуешь?  
Мог бы праздно жрать нажитый хайп три года и тридцать лет”.  
А этот стоит как телебашня в прихожей, вода с него льет на паркет.  
Еблетом пьяным побагровел: “Спасибо, я не голодный”.  
Я ему: “Слышь, каланча, мне с тобой нянчиться недосуг”.  
А он сгорбился и говорит: “Мужик, давай я тебе отсосу”.

_Оксимирон делает паузу. Вокруг очень тихо._

_Оксимирон:_

Не теряя времени бухнулся на колени начал терзать мой ремень,  
Суетясь неуклюже, не смея поднять глаза.  
Что, Слава, нечего теперь сказать?

_Оксимирон подходит к Гнойному и тычет его пальцем в грудь. Гнойный смотрит в ответ, не мигая. Стоит тяжелая тишина._

_Оксимирон:_

Что это вообще была за хуйня? 

_Пауза._

А я что? Я толерантный. Петухи тоже люди!  
С первой подстилкой так и не кончил, может, получится со второй?  
Загонял по размашистой амплитуде, стараясь не думать,  
Вниз не смотреть; эквилибристом под куполом цирка.  
Изучал потолок, доставая залупой до мягкой глотки,  
Через пару минут я включился, как надо задвинул,  
Пятерней прихватив за взмокший загривок, и он захлебнулся, замер,  
Давясь слезами, когда я спустил ему в рот. Выходит, врал, что не голоден –  
Мою малафью уплетал за обе щеки. Что, дома так хорошо не готовят?  
Дал полотенце вытереть губы и за дверь его выставил быстро.  
И напоследок участливо высказался:  
“Голуба, если ты любитель экстрима такого, мне не западло  
Безвозмездно нассать тебе на ебло.”  
Щеколду задвинул и тряпицу выбросил в мусорное ведро.

 _Ресторатор, невыразительно:_

Слишком много информации, Мирон Янович.

_Оксимирон, триумфально:_

Ну что же я, против правды пойду?

Кто-то скажет – на битвах у Славки язык как бритва,  
Я скажу – хуй он сосет аккуратно и робко как девочка.  
Наверное, я просто неотразим.  
У всех групи знойные,  
у меня групи гнойная. 

Он возразит!  
Скажет, что я маститый похабник и клеветник.  
Но даже с фантазией как моя с нуля не сочиню  
такую забористую, отборную гомосню. 

Этот упоротый не просто спьяну попутал порно –  
Ему не зазорно переться через полгорода за порцией членов.  
Мы думали, он хочет хуями помериться,  
А он просто хочет на мой хуй присесть  
В чем дело, Гнойный? Что ты сразу не твитнул как есть?  
Что ты бегал за мной пуделем шелудивым? Я же милостив.  
Себя не жалко, я не брезглив, пусть ты так себе перспектива  
Я б решил снизойти,  
_(Наигранно жеманным тоном)_  
Пусть без трепета плоти и пылкости в жопу бы тебя выебал,  
Лишь бы рожи твоей не видеть: кинул бы тебе палку и кость.  
Ты зазря прикрывался остротами да Оксанами. Не сказал:  
“Окси, очень хочу пососать твой жидовский прибор,  
Потерял аппетит и сон”. Будь я с вами, Слово, я бы его попер  
От него разит пидорством стремным, он паразит,  
Он Эрнст Рём, удалите его из рэп-партии.

Ты всех в этом обозе обслужить собрался или я один такой lucky?  
Ты всех в рот ебал, но в рот выебали тебя, как салагу в бараке  
О чем еще могут быть разговоры?  
За кем очередь? За Басковым? За Киркоровым?  
_(обращается в зал)_ Кто последний?  
Продолжай в том же духе, соска, класс демонстрируй,  
к чему турниры; материал собирай, Соня, а после  
сможешь снять сравнительный обзор шляпного сыра!  
Раунд!

_Гнойный картинно разводит руки в стороны:_

Было такое, признаю. 

_Тишина._

А вы заметили, ребята, он все-таки посмотрел мой обзор на сырки! Если это не успех, то я даже не знаю… 

_Громкий и нервный смех в толпе._

А я так и знал, что он вытащить говно из избы будет рад,  
На откуп своей избранной раде выступит с руладой.  
Я не хотел бы делиться с вами подробностями его интимной жизни.  
И дело не в том, что великий поэт Оксимирон  
Нанес моей репутации сокрушительный урон.  
Нет, во благо культуры, истины и отчизны  
Позвольте внести правки чисто для справки.  
Я с собой принес две пилюли для нашего Нео: горькую и противозачаточную.  
Два вторых раунда - норм дисс и ликбез в ответ на скабрезный наезд;  
Самбу танцуют вдвоем да и там был налицо обоюдный процесс:  
Он считает себя самодостаточным, но на деле самок ему недостаточно.

Я что, против правды попру?

В начале он не соврал – я постучал с веником. Я так привык.  
Мама учила меня быть кавалером и дарить даме веник.  
На настоящий букет мне не жалко денег,  
Но я же хозяйственный парень, а Окси таки мужик.  
Он открывает дверь – глаза сухие. А я переживал, что он скис!  
Странно, сидит дома один, рядом ни одной кисы,  
А из мебели голый матрас,  
незаконченная модель Дефстара,  
вешалка и унитаз.  
Как подсказывает опыт, социальная жизнь и впрямь охуенно бурная у лошары!  
Я вот в детстве мечтал быть пожарным, а Мирон – чтоб ему целовали жопу,  
Но когда я первый встал на колени, отдать этот нехитрый оммаж  
Ты занервничал дико, толерантный ты наш!  
Краска плеснула в лицо.  
_(Невнятно пищит, подражая)_  
"Эй, Карелин, вставай, ты чего? Ты чего?"

_Кто-то громко хрюкает от смеха. Оксимирон стоит с напряженным, непроницаемым видом._

Но ты меня не оттолкнул. Мало того – вот так казус, я даже подуть не успел  
На жидовский парус, как тот уже гордо зареял. Я еще не взял в рот,  
А тот уже заскулил и с размаху впилился затылком в стену.  
Много выебывался, а прихватило как Андрея Миронова на сцене.  
Может он и король батл рэпа, но Пипин у него Короткий.

 _Ресторатор машет оператору, чтобы тот выключил камеру._

Не скажу, чтоб очень концептуальным был его член.  
Не стану рассказывать вам легенд:  
Не Мону Лизу лизнул, а обычный Оксиписос.  
А он так вздрогнул и зашатался, облупился весь лоск.  
Можете не верить, но я в этом деле полный чайник!  
Однако ему хватило. Он гладил меня по затылку, твердил отчаянно:  
“ГОСПОДИ! ГОСПОДИ!” У Снежной Королевы так сбило настройки,  
Чуть не случилось спонтанное самовозгорание. Ну и кто теперь бойкий?  
Дамы и господа, обратите внимание –  
Он говорит “через не хочу”, устроил драму:  
“У меня вообще аллергия на славян! Хуй покрылся коростой!”  
Ну помажь хумусом, заживет как на псине, сойдут наросты.  
Окстись, Окси! Что, потроллил пидорасов на пять баллов?  
Вы б видели его размякшее от оргазма ебало.  
Короче, мне в рот аккурат спустил он свой эякулят!  
Кончил за пару минут. В его возрасте и это недурной результат!  
Я еле его подхватил, когда он, зажмурившись, на пол осел.  
Открывает глаза, и взгляд у него отупевший и осоловелый,  
в зрачках бессмыслица. Кстати, я между делом,  
Пока он кончал, успел его за жопу облапать и заметил,  
он не только сверху, но и снизу выбривает скрупулёзно,  
виртуозный пидорас-уроборос.  
А! Ещё я ложки удачно упер, пока он прихорашивался в туалете.

 _Оксимирон, ошарашенно:_ Какие еще нахуй ложки?

_Гнойный:_

Не жидись!  
Приятный бонус на память и за поздний визит  
Почему бы не взять за услуги ложками? Мне не зашкварно.  
Приличный бы позвонил, у меня тут, между прочим, душа болит,  
Мудила неблагодарный!

Весь ваш шоу бизнес – симбиоз зевак и вуайеристов –  
И мне здесь нет места!  
Я был калифом на час и на десять минут кавалером  
Тогда, ночью в августе, я хотел объясниться честно, а ты меня выставил.  
Сегодня собрался молчать, но ты первым залицемерил.  
А ты считаешь себя предводителем, королем психушки и карнавала?  
Нет, ты – глубоководный удильщик с приросшим забралом: три сантиметра обзора  
В темноте, сплющенный давлением общественного мнения.  
Внутри Мирона как в сердце циклона тихо и холодно.  
Вопрос на одну смс ты растянул на четыре месяца самоедства  
И шапито получасовое. При этом карлики не голые и не смешные!  
Посмотрите, он и тут выставил себя напоказ,  
Это кокетство. Очередное вскрытие понарошку  
Эй, налетай, разбирай пирожки с мирошкой,  
Там внутри стеклянная крошка,  
У меня уже рот полон юшки –  
Я заслужил отпускные!  
Кому-то на пустом месте благоволит случай,  
А кому-то вечно приходится мучиться,  
Лишь бы его услышали сквозь вышибленые зубы.  
Кому-то даётся возможность только разок сказать,  
Зацепиться обрубками,  
Доскочить до окна. Но напороться на финистовы ножи  
Чужой внутренней душегубки. И дальше продолжить жить.

Прощай, Оксана! Дурачь кого хочешь; а меня не увидишь уже больше на этом свете.  
Лучше сдохну ебучим ноунеймом! 

_Гнойный распихивает толпу и уходит._

_Оксимирон:_ Ты куда?


End file.
